Serine Adventures story 1
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: A spin-off from 'Powers in me'. Lulu and Yukari and curious to see their family members showing affection in public. Lulu investugates while Yukari dragged on the ride. Please review! If you don't like it tell me. Don't understand, read main story. Thanks


**Serine Adventures: What's up with the romance?**

**Summary: **_Lulu and Yukari are walking around and all they can see is romantic stuff. Valentine 's Day passed months ago but they still see people in their romantic stages; kissing, hugging, even some making out. They take an adventure and try to find out what's going on. What will they find?_

_The time is before Rukia and the others got attacked my Aizen; before everything happened._

_This is a spin-off from my story 'Powers in me." Im making good progess on it so please check it out. It's much more exciting and funny. **May contain surprising events.**_

_**Hint:** Newkerrokys are 4 armed 2 legged creatures that people are terrified off. The creatures in this story are trained and well behaved in order for the kids to have them. _

_Lulu is the daughter of Ulquiorra and Orihime. She is the princess of the Lienary Kingdom and is very smart. She is 4 years old, but her thinking is more advanced._

_Yukari is the daughter of Ichigo and Rukia. She doesn't like to get involved with things she dhouldn't be in, but curiosity sometimes takes over_

**Toonamani Castle**

**Yukari POV**

Now, this was the life. Walking around the castle while holding hands with my best friend Lulu. Her pet Poku was beside her while Hammy was right beside me. We got bored of playing video games and decided to see what my parents were doing. The problem was we couldn't find them. So we were walking from floor to floor trying to find them. All we found was silent rooms and closed doors. Even though we were mostly walking, I was still happy. I didn't know why, but I just was.

"Man," Lulu said as we entered the 5th floor. "Shouldn't your parents be close by? I'm getting tired of walking." I smiled.

"They should be, but then again, they may be busy. The Newkerrokys have been acting crazier and stuff. They could be calming them down."

"Humph," she said. "Either way, we need to find them."

"We can talk to your parents."

"No, they still busy. That's the whole point why I came to visit you. Where is Rangiku?"

"She went into down to get more supplies and stuff. Plus she wanted to visit this cute guy she found. I heard he was pretty short."

"What's she doing with a short guy?"

"Ask her, not me."

"Hey, isn't this your parent's room?" we stopped and looked at the wooden door. My parents' room was on the 5th floor. This was their door, it looked different from the others; it didn't look old.

"Yeah, but why do you ask?" Lulu let go of my hand and twisted the door knob. She cracked the door and looked inside.

"What are you doing? This is my parent's room. We shouldn't be in here; especially you."

"You're their daughter, I doubt they would mind if we peaked at their stuff. Plus, they may not even be here." Lulu and I went inside and closed the door. Mom and Dad's room was room was larger than most rooms. We entered the large living room. The flat screen was hanging on the wall; the couch was circling the TV with the burgundy carpet under it.

"I always loved coming here. The place is so big." Lulu complimented. I agreed and we continued into the room. Suddenly, we heard moaning. We paused then tilted our heads to the left; where my parents' bedroom was.

"You heard that right?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"We have action," Lulu happily whispered as she tiptoed to the bedroom door. I followed her with our Newkerrokys following behind. She bent down while I saw above her, then she grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. She cracked the door and we looked inside. After she opened the door a little bit more, the moaning started to increase. We headed inside and saw two people in a chair by the bed. The moonlight that was shining through the window showed that the two people were my parents. Dad was sitting on the chair while mom was sitting on him. They were kissing and feeling on each other.

"I think we should go Lulu," I whispered.

"Fascination is taking over. We're not leaving." She said. We looked back at them. Lulu's eyes were glued to them while I tried my best to not see my parents kissing each other. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, dad grabbed mom's shirt and took it off. She moaned again as dad started kissing and what seemed like biting her neck. Suddenly, we heard the front door open.

"Ichigo! Rukia! You guys in here!" it was uncle Renji. Lulu and I looked at each other and started to panic. Lulu then grabbed my hand and slid open the closet that was right by the door. We entered the big closet with Hammy and Poku and closed it while mom and dad were also freaking. The light was off and all we heard was footsteps and slight arguing. Then we heard someone coming to the door.

"Hey you guys. Where were you?"

"Oh, we were here. Nothing to worry about." Mom answered.

"Have you seen the kids anywhere? Rangiku said when she went back to the play room they were gone."

"We haven't seen them, but we'll tell you when we find them." Dad said. There was silence for a second. As I was about to move, uncle Renji said something. "Are you guys alright. You look like you've both been wrestling or something. You're a mess."

"Hey don't worry about it! We've just been doing stuff!" my parents said in union.

"Sure. See you later." Uncle Renji said then the footsteps started then decreased. The front door closed then talking started again.

"That was close."

"Yeah, but now we can continue where we left off." Dad said then mom started giggling.

"Ichigo, we can't start again now. We have to find the kids." Footsteps were heard again but they were coming toward the closet. We started freaking again. "Once we find the kids, we will continue." Someone's hand was on the outside handle. I tried to step back, but I stepped on one of the Newkerroky's foot. Just then, one of our pets loudly roared. It echoed through the closet and I know it was heard past the door. The door quickly slid open, revealing my mom's freaked expression. I was on my back looking up at her while Poku was sitting down on his butt and Lulu had her hands behind her back and a cute smile on her face.

"We have a good explanation for this." She said in her innocent voice; which failed.

* * *

**Krimson Castle**

**Lulu POV**

Well it was official; when we can't find Yukari's parents, just don't look for them. Yukari and I barely got out of our predicament. I was just grateful that they didn't tell our parents.

_Flashback_

"_We have a good explanation for this." I said in my innocent voice. Moments later, uncle Ichigo came and stood next to aunt Rukia. They both had surprised faces. _

"_You guys come out of there," my uncle said. Yukari quickly stood from the floor and we exited the closet. _

"_Oh my gosh," uncle Ichigo said as he saw Poku and Hammy coming out of the closet. Yukari and I sat on the bed while our pets laid on the floor. My aunt and uncle stood in front of us with their arms crossed. _

"_How long have you been in there?"_

"_A few minutes," Yukari answered her father. We both had our heads down in shame. Maybe they would have fallen for our act and let us go. Things didn't seem to be working._

"_How long were a few minutes?" My aunt asked._

"_We came in a saw you and daddy on the chair kissing and stuff. He was biting you and I tried to leave, but Lulu found it fascinating so we stayed." They looked at me. _

"_You're not supposed to tell them that part." I elbowed her arm. _

_Uncle Ichigo sighed. "At any rate, you girls shouldn't have been here. If you wanted something, you should have knocked or something. Did you two at least want to ask us something?" we shook our heads. Aunt Rukia giggled. _

"_Well, now that we know where you are, why don't you tell Uncle Renji that you're safe and sound."_

"_So you two can continue your private matters." Yukari and I muttered. _

"_What was that?" _

"_Nothing uncle Ichigo. Don't worry about it. We'll be going now. Have fun." I said before jumping off the bed and running to the exit with Yukari and our Newkerrokys following. _

_End of flashback_

"What do we do after we tell uncle Renji that we're fine?" my friend asked.

"We go back to doing other things, or we could pester him about who knows what."

"That works," Yukari smiled. We were now heading down the long hallway that lead to the throne room. Poku and Hammy were still following us close behind. Those Newkerrokys were worth counting on!

We reached the doors that led to the room. I opened the door and peaked inside. No one was around. I opened the door fully, getting annoyed of hiding from possibly nothing, and headed inside. We looked around, then I saw a door cracked open. "Let's go see what's in the back rooms." I said then ran to my left to go to the back rooms.

"Lulu, we shouldn't be doing this. What if the same thing happens like last time?"

"Then we sneak and look at them. And if it's 100 even 1000 times worse, we'll keep looking and realize why people do stuff like that. The science and texture of the situation fascinates me." As I said this, we were heading down the hall of the back rooms. No one was around, so moving was a bit easier. Once I got done with my train of thought, Yukari grabbed me shoulder. I turned and looked at her confusedly.

"Do you realize that you are 4 years old saying that you are fascinated about…S-E-X."

"Sex?"

"Shush, don't say it out loud."

"Yukari," I said in my plain voice.

"Young kids aren't supposed to talk about that kind of stuff; much less be fascinated by it."

I sighed, and then turned back around. "Fine, we don't have to talk about it…but if we have to watch we will." I then continued looking around for uncle Renji while Yukari sighed and followed. After looking around the long hallway, we heard giggling. I looked around the corner to my left and found uncle Renji.

Yup, I found uncle Renji alright, but he was with Allana Kapenchi. People know something was going on between them, but no one had actual proof; now we did. We were witnesses.

Yukari was above me again and we saw the two adults doing the same thing uncle Ichigo and aunt Rukia were doing except there was no chair and Allana's shirt sleeves and collar were ripped. Uncle Renji was kissing her neck and moving down lower to her chest. He was nibbling and leaving wet kissed down her neck and chest. He then took Allana's ripped collar and ripped it some more. Now her chest was fully exposed, showing her blue bra. He continued to leave wet kisses on her body until he lowered a portion of her bra. Yukari lightly gasped and looked away. I looked up at her with my eyebrow lifted up.

"What? You've never seen this before?"

"That, and I've never seen a woman's chest; or in fact anyone's chest before."

Yukari's face was red. She has never been exposed to this. It was pretty sad to have parents who made out all the time yet not be exposed to something like this. Now I knew I had a lot to teach her. I looked back at the adults and saw that uncle Renji was sucking something. My eyes went side to find out what it was.

"I didn't know people could do that." I said. Yukari looked back at the scene then quickly looked away again. "You're one sad little girl."

"No, you're just one sick little girl."

"Actually I feel fine. Thank you." I turned to my friend and smiled while she stuck her tongue out at me.

"My lord," Allana moaned. Yukari and I quickly looked back at the scene and saw uncle Renji still sucking on Allana.

"Say my name. What's my name?" Allana grabbed uncle Renji's hair and gasped out. "Renji."

"This is sickly spying." Yukari said

"This is wonderful." I said

"This is something you shouldn't be looking at." Someone else said. Yukari and I quickly turned and saw my dad above us. We squealed and tried to run away but were stopped when we saw my mom stopping our path.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. Whatcha doin' here?" I tried to ask cutely. Unfortunately my cute skills were failing. My parents kept the same expressions they had when we first saw them; interested and full of wonder.

"We came to see Renji and discuss some things with him." Dad explained. Mom walked over to us and looked around the corner. We looked together and saw no one. "What were you girls looking at?"

"Nothing," I smiled.

"So you two were looking at walls."

"Yes," Yukari and I answered.

Mom nodded, and then took our hands. "You go talk to Renji. I'll catch up with you after I take care of them." Dad nodded and walked on ahead. Yukari and I looked up at my mom and smiled. Man, we must have not been that cute. Every attempt we tried to pull never worked. We were cursed; cured with being so cute that nothing worked.

* * *

**Anita POV**

"Take good care of them for me Anita."

"Will do Orihime." She then left the room and closed the door behind her. I looked down at the young troublesome kids on the floor; who were smiling at me. They were smart enough to know their attempt was useless. Once I told them that, they stopped. I sat down on my chair near the wall and rested my arms on my knees. The kids, along with their Newkerrokys looked at me with their innocent faces.

"_They even thought their Newkerrokys to act cute. Now that's smart_." I thought.

"So what did you crazy kids to this time?"

"We tried to find Yukari's parents because we were bored." Lulu started.

"We found them in their bedroom, but they were…" Yukari paused.

Lulu continued. They were telling me their mini journey then stopped when they told me how they got to their current situation. "We have to find out why they are making out. I want to find out why they are doing private things in public." Lulu said.

"Ichigo and Rukia were private. You just invaded their space."

"Uncle Renji and Allana weren't private."

"That may have been true, but Renji does that all the time."

"You caught them in the act?" Lulu asked happily. I put my hand to my cheek and raised my eyebrow. "Are you a possessed child or something?"

"I am a child with many talents and abilities. Sometimes I feel as if I can do anything. Being an invincible being that only Kami-sama can understand. And if he doesn't understand who I am, then I am no human. I am a new species of people that is more advance and can contradict new events in their equal times." I paused. Yukari slammed her hand to her face while Lulu continued holding an 'I know what I just said' look.

"You are possessed."

"With a pure spirit."

"Whatever. At any rate, I'm sick of being cooped up in a place like that. What do you girls want to do?"

"Find out why,"

"Yeah we're not doing that." I said to Lulu. She then crossed her arms.

"We could watch Chappy. The show should be on." I thought as I got up from my chair. It was still funny to me how we got cable from the world of the living to our televisions on Serine. It was funny to me.

"No, no, no! I love Chappy but I refuse to do anything that is not scientific. No science, no Chappy." She said to Yukari. Yukari's mouth dropped then she stood to her feet.

"What! You can't do that."

"Yes I can. Now are you in or not?" Yukari looked up at me and crossed her arms.

"We want science. We want to know more about chemistry."

I put one hand on my hip and the other on my chin. "Alright then. Atoms are the basic building blocks of matter that make up everyday objects. A desk, the air, even you are made up of atoms!"

"We mean chemistry between people!" I giggled. "I know, but who should we start with?"

Lulu put her hand to her chin, closed her eyes, and then said, "Isshin and Masaki."

"Oh Kami-sama." Yukari said and hid her face in her hands.

* * *

These girls really knew what they wanted. They wanted to know about the chemistry between people; or at least know why people show affection in public. I started thinking about this while we were crossing over the bridge that led to Sukari's Kingdom. I wouldn't help but smiled down at the young girls. They were determined and well skilled, but I knew that Yukari was being dragged along for the ride. The girls were riding on their Newkerrokys while discussing something. I didn't give it much thought, but I knew it was something I was involved in.

We now reached the entrance of Sukari Castle. No one was around, so we continued on. Lulu and Yukari got off their creatures and opened the castle doors. They went inside then I followed. They kept quiet and continued walking around until they were in front of the stairs that led to the upstairs rooms. We all came together in a circle and Lulu began talking.

"Now starts operation W.W.N.R."

"What does that stand for?" I asked.

"Why we need romance." Yukari answered.

"Oh."

"So here's the plan, we separate into 3 teams. We track down Isshin and Masaki. They have to be together. If they are apart, put them together. We have to have evidence so we can interrogate them, so," she went in her bag that she put on Poku and gave me and Yukari portable camera holders, "if you catch anything, record them and report what you have to me. I want evidence people."

"Why are we separating?"

"Trust me, its better this way," Lulu answered me.

"I'm in charge of you two. That means both of you. There will be no separating."

"We need evidence and separating is a better way to do stuff. If you're worried about us, we'll keep our phones on and we'll be with our Newkerrokys. Give us like an hour and 30 minutes. We should have something by then. We'll meet back here. Please Anita." I looked at the pouts on the girl's faces. They were adorable, but I knew it was another trick; which I fell for.

"Fine, but we meet back here. And keep your phones on at all times."

"We will!" then the girls hot on their creatures and headed upstairs. I knew I was in for a world of trouble.

* * *

**Yukari POV**

No science. No Chappy. That was the hardest phrase to say to myself. I loved Chappy and always looked forward to the show that always came on. It made me happy and I loved almost anything that was Chappy. For lulu to say something to me and to make a threat about it made me not only shocked, but worried. If she didn't have her science, I had no Chappy. The two things we wanted the most, we couldn't have. This was a life or dead situation. I gave her what she wanted; science. In return, I get what I want. It was a fair deal. We were grateful to have Aunt Anita take care of us. Anyone else wouldn't have given us a second thought. We would have stayed in our rooms. That would just be downright wrong.

"Yukari?" I was taken out of my thought to find grandma Hisana looking down at me. Hammy started wagging hair tail and rubbing Hisana's leg with his head. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Lulu."

"I was, but then I got bored and…do you know where grandma Masaki is?"

"She's with Isshin on the balcony, but why do you,"

"No time to explain! Thank you grandma!"

I tapped Hammy on the side with my foot and he ran to the balcony. We turned a few corners until we found the second floor balcony. I slowed Hammy down, and then I got off and looked around the corner. I saw grandma and grandpa leaning on the balcony railing talking about something. I got out the camera Lulu gave me and began recording. I pointed the camera at them and kept silent while hammy joined me.

"This event should be fun. I hope everyone likes it this year." Grandma Masaki said.

"Maybe everyone will. This is going to be the biggest event we've had in a while. Sense it's your idea, everyone should love It." grandma looked over to grandpa and kissed his cheek. He then kissed Masaki's lips then continued kissing.

"_Lulu so owes me for this."_ I thought while trying not to look at my young grandparents kissing.

I continued looking at them until I thought I had enough. I turned off the camera, got on Hammy and headed back to our meeting sight. I thought it was pretty early, but I still had my evidence. I must have been lucky. I got out my phone and called Lulu.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Lulu, I have my evidence. Where are you?"

"Um, I'm in a predicament."

"What predicament? Where are you?"

Can I call you back or something? You know what, never mind. Aboard the mission. Go back home. Go, go, go!"

I quickly closed my phone and tapped Hammy's side. He started to run back to our meeting spot. We reached the stairs and he ran down. We headed down in silence, but when we reached the bottom of the stairs, daddy and uncle Renji were waiting in the front door.

"Good morning. How are you this…morning?"

"Play room. Now" dad said. "Yes sir," I said with my head down. Maybe this was why Lulu wanted to aboard the mission; she got caught.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yukari and Lulu were now where they started; the play room. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Allana, Ulquiorra, Orihime, and even Anita were sitting down looking at the young girls whose heads were hanging in shame. Poku and Hammy were lying down beside their owners. It was silent for a while, and then Ichigo broke it with a sigh.

"What are you girls doing this?"

"We were fascinated in why people were showing romance all the time." Yukari answered.

"Showing romance? Like kissing each other?"

"Yes," lulu answered her mother. "We wanted to see why people were kissing in the bedroom and in the hallway. Our curiosity took us over."

"Our curiosity!" Yukari shouted. Now she lost it. She stood up and pointed at Lulu. "What do you mean _our_ curiosity? I didn't want anything to do with this. You said 'No science. No Chappy.' So did everything you said. I didn't want to watch mom and dad make out. I didn't want to see uncle Renji sucking on Allana. I didn't want to see or do anything. You made me do it. So curiosity my butt!"

Yukari took a few deep breaths then sat back down.

"You saw me and Renji?"

"Very clearly." Lulu answered.

"Lulu Cifer, do you realize your age, because sometimes you forget how old you really are. You are 4 years old. You should not be involved in these kinds of things." Orihime told her daughter.

"I understand, but sometimes I just want to know the ways of life."

"But even so, don't forget that. It can get you into a lot of trouble." Ulquiorra said. Lulu nodded.

"By the way," Yukari started, "while in Sukari, I overheard grandma and grandpa saying something about an event that was going on? What's that about?"

The adults stayed quiet until Rukia said, "Oh."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's the Day of Love tomorrow." Rukia answered. "It's the day of the year that everyone shows their love to someone else or to everyone. Masaki was thinking about making a festival or event that shows people how much they love each other. There was going to be games, 'Which couple is the cutest' contest and a lot of other stuff. Now that I think about it, it should be fun."

Lulu and Yukari's mouths dropped. "You mean we spent all of our time trying to find out my people show affection in public only to know that there's an annual day of the year where people can do it."

"Pretty much," Anita said.

"Well I feel stupid, and that's a first for me." Lulu said.

"Now that I did what you wanted me to, I'm doing what I want to; look at Chappy." Yukari crawled over to the TV, turned on the DVD player and TV, and then waited for the program to start. Lulu stayed on the floor watching her friend while the adults sighed and left the room.

"This was a complete waste of time." Lulu said.

"Tell me about it."

"You know what Yukari, sense we don't have to worry about that anymore, let's worry about something else."

"What?"

"The evidence you got at Sukari. What did you get?"

A sweat bead started falling down Yukari's face. "I didn't have it, I just remembered the conversation."

"Crap," the young girl said. "Well I have another idea. A new experiment that would be so much fun to do."

Yukari turned to her science obsessed friend. "What now Lulu?"

"We can look at patterns on how people feel when they're with another person. I call it operation I.N.T.K.D.I."

"And what does that stand for?"

"I need to know damn it." Yukari fell to the floor

**I think it started good, and then it back backfired. Anyway, let me know what you think. If it's bad, please don't leave harsh comments. Just tell me I need to work on short stories. I'm better with longer ones anyway. **

**Review and check out my profile and other stories of mine. Thank you!**


End file.
